Invader Zim: Rise Of The Black Sun Organization
by von hienrick
Summary: Zims dead by the hand of Dib and Tak but returns as Zimmerman by some one who's in the Black Sun. ZATR, ZAOCF a few parts DATR. OC. rated T because of a languag and murder and curses in other langauge i do not own Invader zim nor the cast of IZ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: welcome to the black sun

"This is the end" the female Irken said to a male Irken, "you'll suffer for the years of torment you had cast upon me." The big headed kid said to him. As they both aim at him with their large a doomed-me-cannons. "Goodbye zim" they both firing the cannons. It all went black, after that, "awakened Irken and come to the black sun organization, your organization, your family." A Germanic voice said to him, "who are you?" Zim asks. As he opened his eyes he saw a person wearing a black Victorian era cloak and clothing with a 1920's fedora and a vendetta mask, "I'm Erik von Destler" the dark figure said. "Where am I?" zim asks, you at Wewelsburg Castle, where the black sun organization citadel is" Erik said to him. "How am I alive, I was shot the head?" Zim asks to Erik. "Well it's so simple we made deal with Alichino, (a demon from Dante's inferno) to give us _lapis philosophorum_, or the philosopher's stone, to make you immortal like us, you can't die." Erik said to him. Zim was in shock with the last three words of what Erik said.

"sir we intercepted a transmission, from membrane's lab to an irken ship called the Massive." A man that dressed same as Erik but the color of the clothing was white even the hat, but the mask was venetian one. "oh this is Alek von Hiedelburg" Erik said. "Alek this is Zimmerman" Erik said to Alek. "What my name is ZIM! Not Zimmerman." Zim said furiosly to Erik "incorrect, you died and was revived, the world thinks your dead, your name needs to be change hide the fact you live, got it. Your name is Zimmerman for now on. Understand" Erik said. "yes" Zim said. "sir about the transmission" Alek interrupted, "play it" Erik said.

"Yes sir" Alek said and then left to play the transmission. "I'm dead No I'm immortal, but not the Almighty ZIM!, I'm Zimmerman." Zim thought to himself. "aaaah Zimmerman you need to see this." Erik said. "coming" Zim said then followed to see what the transmission was.

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: the truth and new uniform

"what is it" Zim said in a bored expression, "well..." Alek said in a voice of nervousness, "just play it" Erik commanded.

"**BAR 54,34,56,67,93,54**,(static noises) **,34,21, N 45**... My Tallest the mission is complete, I repeat mission complete, Zim is dead, i repeat his pitiful existence has been exterminated, i repeat his flame has been extinguish." A vioce from a familiar irken who was one of the few that caused his death. "huh, why would the Tallest want me dead?" Zim said. "good work Tak for killing that damn defective, we were really getting of ... uumm Tak why is there a human (dib) in your communication room?" red asked. A light green blush came across her face, "um he's my prisoner." She said. "oh good, will ... um conquer the Earth and ect." Red said. "**End** **Transmission**"

"I'm a defective" Zim said, and with that he got a plasma pistol from his Pak and aimed on his head and shot it, to his amazement he didn't die, "your immortal remember Zimmerman" Erik said. "we have curee if you could go back to loniness realization death, or you could stay with us and get your revenge the choose is yours." Erik said to Zim. "I'll stay for my revenge and for the Black Sun" Zim said to him. "good, now follow me your uniform is waiting" Erik said to Zim.

As they walk to the room with Zim's uniform, the door had something written it said "_**Zimmerman**__**die rote**__**Tod**_" german for Zimmerman the red death. As they enter the room a red Victorian era cloak and clothing with a red 1920's fedora and a Red death mask, lied on the bed. "Do you like?" Erik asked to Zim. "Yes" Zim responded. "I'll leave you alone to put it on." Erik said leaving as Zim put on the uniform and looking his reflection on the mirror. "Not bad I look like that character what was it oh yah Jack the ripper." Zim thought to himself, "Attention Zimmerman we have assignment for to do it's about Dr. Membrane we need you to kill him, just come to the northern tower." The speaker with Alek's voice announced to him.

**End of chapter II**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : The First revenge

"I'm here, now is about me killing A ?" Zim asked, Alek was to explain "Will..." "We need you to kill him, thus causing mass choas and a massacre. And he's the father of a certian someone who killed you" Erik interrupted. "Where am I going to kill him?" Zim asked, "At the Vatican City" Alek told " he'll arriving at 8:00 pm in 2 hours to meet the pope at Via della Conciliazione. Enough for you to arrive there by using a the fastest land vechicles in the ancient tunnel routes that runs here there the Vatican city down below, good luck" Erik said.

**AT DIB'S HOUSE**

"Hello dad, hows it going over there, is it nice." Dib asked his Dad in the phone. "Fine my son, I'll meet the pope under 5 minutes so goodbye see you at the house later." Dr. Membrane said to his son then hung up. As Dib turned around he heard a scream from his new "ally's" room, he came to check it out, he saw a dark sadistic figure holding a Glaive (a spear like weapon) on one hand and a kusarigama (a chain-sickle like weapon) on the other__was standing over Tak who was paralyzed with fear. "_bellum__denuntiarent__te__veniet et__quis__est__tortor__Aenean__mortui__nomen__eius__vindictam__Zimmerman_" The unknown figure said, then to disappear into the dark, only to leaving a astmosphere of fear and anxiety to the room, as Dib came to check Tak who was still paralyzed with fear, stumbled upon a note with a note "sic transit gloria mundi" it said.

**Back at to the Vatican**

As Dr. Membrane made his way to the entrance to the Via della Conciliazione, he noticed there were no guards anywhere, "strange, maybe they're on break" thought himself, then he heard a faint voice , coming from the entrance, as he listened carefully "_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum, Virgo serena. Ave cuius conceptio, solemni plena gaudio, celestia, terrestria, nova replet letitia. Ave cuius nativitas, nostra fuit solemnitas, ut lucifer lux oriens verum solem preveniens. Ave pia humilitas, sine viro fecunditas, cuius annunciatio nostra fuit salvatio. Ave vera virginitas, immaculata castitas, cuius purificatio nostra fuit purgatio. Ave preclara omnibus angelicis virtutibus, cuius fuit assumptio nostra glorificatio. O Mater Dei, memento mei. Amen._" The voice sang, as the Doctor came to the source of the music only to reveal it was a teenaged boy. "hey son why are you here it's late" Dr. Membrane told the boy, " I'm here to kill you" the boy said and turn to face Membrane only to reveal that the boy was actually Zimmerman (zim for all who still hasn't read chapter one.) and stab Dr. Membrane before he ran away, and then decaptitated his head, "_Requim in pace_" (a/n: the words thats typed in italic which is this: _italic_, are written in latin."

**End of chapter III**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: partners and a hint of sorrow

As Zim returned to Cidetal of the Black Sun organization, as he got out the vechile, he saw Erik with unknown girl waiting for him, "whose this?" the unknown girl asked "this is Zimmerman. Sophia your new partner." Erik said, "What! This newbie is my partner!" Sophia shouted, "Now Sophia you know I found you in the streets when you were a kid gave you a place to live and a family, also immortality at age 14." Erik said. "Fine I'll be his partner" Sophia mumbled. "Any ways did your assassination succeeded?" Erik said to Zim. "yes it did and I cut off his head as a bonus" Zim said. And with that Erik left.

**AT Dib's house**

Dib went to Tak's room to check if she was alright, since last nights scare, she's in deep shock. He heard the doorbell rang, as he went to answer the door he heard a 2 faint voices coming from the door, he listens carefully, "do you think he'll be okay" one voice said, "Of course he's the Dr. Membrane's son he'll take it just fine." The other voice said. As Dib opens the door two men dressed in black came in and greeted Dib. "Hello I'm Dr. Jackson, and this is my collogue his name is Count Vladimir II we're friends of your father, you see son he's dead we're here to bring his will to you it reads here: to my son Dib if you or one of my most trusted friends are reading this then it means I'm dead, listen son you are going continue my legacy. You are going to my riches and my top secret labs. That's it well good luck." Dr. Jackson said and then leaving Dib to his anguish.

**Back to Zim**

As Zim and Sophia walked to the armory, Zim wanted to start a conversation. "So how long did you know Erik" Zim asked, "oh about most of my life." Sophia told Zim, "Attention Zimmerman and Sophia, we need you to come at the north tower. Now!" Alek proclaimed in the intercom.

**End of Chapter IV**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: WAR and transferred

"What is it?" Zim asked as he and Sophia arrived to the tower, "look on the TV" Erik said as he turn up the volume, "Hello this is Francesco Anders Speaking to you, from Italy, a massive civil war is predicted to start here, where hundreds of Catholics were slaughtered by terrorist resistance force called the Reformist, The Reformist are Protestants terrorist Who active up since Dr. Membrane's death, also blaming the Vatican officials for not putting up more protection for the famous Doctor, despite half of the Swiss guard being at the place where the Doctor died, and also those Swiss guard were dead as well with the Doctor." the reporter said, then it the Television news show was cut off by an explosion. Erik turned the TV and said "look here's a prediction of the up coming spies from the U.K. say that England is supporting the Reformist movement but soon the other nations in the E.U. will learn and declare war against or side with Great Britain, the Calculations say Austria will have civil war as well in 4 days between rebels that want the old Habsburg rule back and the Government we will back the rebel movement. But as for you and Sophia will go back to America to destroy an agency that thinks we're dead, and stay safe, also your revenge.", Zim just saluted and said "yes my lord" while Sophia was about to argue by stating she wanted to go to fight not destroy a worthless Agency or help Zimmerman's revenge, but only to be knocked out by Alek who was holding a baseball bat , everybody looked shocked at Alek's deed "what, you know she'll only nagged us for long time, so I cut her off, by knocking her out with a bat." Alek stated, "true, anyway Zimmerman take Sophia to the Jet plane so you guys could leave and Abschied" Erik said and with Zim did what he was told.

**Five hours later at Dib's High school.**

Dib was still depressed about his father's death; Tak had tried to cheer him up but with no avail, as they entered to their seats Tak noticed two new students were seating next to them one girl and one boy they both wear Black trench coat, black fedoras, black pants, and black dress shoes. As the teacher came she said "attention class we have new students here" the teacher pointed at the matched pair. "Introduced yourselves to the class" the teacher told them "hey I'm Zimmerman" the boy said "and I'm Sophia" the girl said "And we're brother and sister" they both said at once.

**End of chapter V**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: the new kids

Tak couldn't help but noticed that Zimmerman was sitting where Zim used to sit, and besides that, also noticed that the color of his eyes were red. "Hey is there a reason why are you staring at me." Zimmerman said to her, "well umm…" she was interrupted by rude by a jock "Z-man don't talk to the blue haired Goth whore she is hooking up with the nerd right there" the jock said. "Well that is rude and idiotic remark about her." Zimmerman said like he was defending her and insulting the jock. "yo are you making fun of me, firkin Nazi" the jock said while walking to him "yes I am you peanut sized brained imbecile" Zimmerman said even more insulting to the jock. "Alright that's it" the jock said and tried to punch Zimmerman, but to his and everyone's amazement Zimmerman was holding the jock's fist with 2 fingers and then twisting it until a sickening cracking noise as if a bone had broke, but Zimmerman didn't stop their he used his entire hand just to squeeze the jock's fist until the a bone in the jock's hand was broken. "Now say you're sorry about the insult to the nice Madame or I break all of your bone of your body one by one" Zimmerman told the jock forcefully. "I'm sorry that I called you blue haired whore please forgive me!" the jock said in pain. Tak was amazed and liked that someone is sticking up for her, usually dib told her to ignore the people who are teasing her , but they keep making fun and sometimes punch her just for laughs but still dib doesn't stick up to her, "you are forgiven" She said to the jock that is close to shock, and a concussion. Zimmerman let go of the pathetic jock.

**Lunch**

While Tak was still amazed that someone stood up for her, as for Dib, he was still in his own depressed little world, but only to be snapped out of it by Tak's remark "that Zimmerman kid is very courageous." He was fuming "I bet I beat the living shit out of him." Dib said with a hint jealousy. All of the sudden he found himself on the floor "rephrase that last thing you said I quite can't heard it" a Germanic voice said with venom in it. As Dib tried to kick Zimmerman, but to be caught by Zimmerman, a sadistic and cruel smile came to Zimmerman's face "looks like I have to break your leg then your NECK" Zimmerman said with a sadistic and vengeful glare. Zimmerman began twisting and crushing Dib's leg until sickening cracking noise, then Zimmerman was about to stomp Dib's scrawny neck, but was stopped by Tak's glare, her glare was sad and scared. Zimmerman picked the recently paralyzed by pain Dib, and place him next to Tak, "if you ever piss me off next time I will never show you mercy." Zimmerman said with anger.

**At base**

"I thought you would going to kill him" Sophia said to Zim. "yes, but I still want him to suffer" he said to her as he was taking off the synthetic skin that was attached to his real skin. "look a message from the Black sun organization" Sophia said as played the message "…. Sophia, Zimmerman we need you to destroy the swollen eyeball agency and recruit or kill a prisoner named Gaz Membrane"

**End of Chapter VI**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Gazaline Membrane

"Target Gazaline Membrane also known as gaz, she's known to put fear into her enemies, she became a prisoner of the swollen eyeball agency 1 yr ago, for aiding a irken invader, I'm guessing that's you Zimmerman." Sophia said. "Yes, it was me when I made deal with her spare her and becomes my….." Zim was interrupted by a guard "freeze this is a restricted are-ahhh" the man screamed in pain due to the fact a stiletto was thrown to his chest, but didn't killed him "oohh my god, I'm bleeding I'm bleedi-aaaaahhhh!" the man screeched in pain by another stiletto thrown to his chest but this time he died. "Let's move on" Sophia said to Zim "agreed" Zim said in agreement. As they pass through the front gates to the guarded entrance of the outpost, Zim pulled out a silenced Sten Mk. 2 Smg out and fired at any guards in the entrance.

**IN THE PRISON CELL**

Gaz was stuck in her little holding cell unable to break free from the cell; she just sits their waiting for the day end. "0 tango alpha niner niner, intruders armed with 2 Stem Mk. 2 Smg's have penetrated the building took any guards in their, we need all the men we could get to stop them." The intercom spoke. "Intruders?" Gaz said confused, all of sudden an explosion happened near by and 2 figures appeared in the transparent door one was a guard the other wore a cloak and hat with a skull like venetian mask holding a rapier "what the hell are you?" Gaz heard the guard spoke terrified "I'm the Red Death" also hearing a Germanic voice from the masked person responded, gaz saw the masked person slicing the poor security guard's body in half then turn his attention to her "Очи чёрные, очи жгучие, Очи страстные и прекрасные, Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас, Знать увидел вас я не в добрый час. Очи чёрные, очи пламенны И мaнят они в страны дальные, Где царит любовь, где царит покой, Где страданья нет, где вражды запрет. Очи чёрные, очи жгучие, Очи страстные и прекрасные, Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас, Знать увидел вас я не в добрый час. Не встречал бы вас, не страдал бы так, Я бы прожил жизнь улыбаючись, Вы сгубили меня очи чёрные Унесли на век моё счастье (translation Dark eyes, burning eyes  
>Passionate and splendid eyes, How I love you, How I fear you, Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour, Dark eyes, flaming eyes, They implore me into faraway lands, Where love reigns, where peace reigns, Where there is no suffering, where war is forbidden, Dark eyes, burning eyes, Passionate and splendid eyes, I love you so, I fear you so, Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour, If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be suffering so, I would have lived my life smiling, You have ruined me, dark eyes, You have taken my happiness away forever, Dark eyes, burning eyes, Passionate and splendid eyes I love you so, I fear you so Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour)" the masked man sang as he open the door and approached her "who are…you" Gaz asked in terror "you don't remember Gaz, we made deal I spare you and you become my mate" the man spoke to her "what are you talking about, I didn't made a deal to anyone!" Gaz said to the man as if he was crazy "does refresh your memory" the man spoke to her as he was taking off his mask to reveal he was Zim, Gaz said to Zim "no impossible. Your suppose to be …be….." "Dead?" Zim finished her sentence "I'm here to kill you" Zim spoke to her in cold voice "remember we had a deal" Gaz reminding him "yes, but you made a deal with Zim who is dead I'm Zimmerman" Zim told her in evil, cold, unfeeling voice as he took out his stiletto and began stabbing her until he mutilated her "<em>reliqua<em>_pax__amicus" _(translation: rest in peace my friend")

**End of chapter VII**

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Sophia and the Black sun members


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Sophia and the Black sun members

Chapter VIII: Rain and the cask of a little amontillado

Dib awoken to the sound of the phone ringing, as he stand up and walk to answer the phone "hello who is this?" he asked "Agent Mothman this is Agent Darkbooty... Something went wrong at one of outpost" Darkbooty said to Dib "what happened?" Dib asked "2 intruders infultraited the outpost and killed everyone insi-" "what was outpost was it!" Dib interrupted Darkbooty "... outpost omega 2." Darkbooty said. Immediately after that dib got off of his bed and woke Tak "we're going on a trip"

**At the outpost**

It was raining outside, due to the fact that water can burn Irken skin, Tak took an umbrella to shield herself from the rain, walking to the outpost with dib, as they arrived to the outpost,but only to see nothing but a collapsed building and three people checking for survivors or bodies. "who are you?" dib asked the person in charge "I'm Agent Raven, I'm here to check any footage or recordings left to idenitify the people who committed these murders." Agent Raven said, "sir we have identitify the remains of a 12 year girl here" an agent said. Dib rushed to the remains hoping it wasn't his sister, but stopped when he saw a skull necklace that cover in blood. "I'm sorry Dib" Tak said to him in sorrowful tone. All of sudden three shots rang, two agents were hit right in the head, Tak hit in the arm, thus dropped her umbrella and dropping down her down at the floor, she writhed in pain inflected by the pouring acidic like rain, Dib followed the shooter, while Agent Raven stayed with the now injured Tak. Her hologram disguise was faded out, then Agent Raven dissapeared all of the sudden, "Dib please come back" she said in pain, "Please comeback ...please" then in the corner of her vision she saw a dark figure appeared coming towards her, "i know you cameback" she said thinking it was Dib, but something was wrong the figure had an antenna, crimson blood colored eyes and green skin, "nice to see again Tak" the dark figure said with familiar voice "Z-Zim" She said before blacking out.

**Back to Tak**

Tak awoken, she noticed that she chained up and also noticed that Zim at the other was bricking up the only way out, "Zim, wait can't we talk this over" she said to Zim. "do you think my Death should have been talked over, you have any idea the I've endured tanks to you and Dib!" Zim yelled at her, while puting second to last brick in place. "I'm sorry Zim, I'll do anything to make me pay for me killing you, if let me go free" Tak begged pathetically "you already have" Zim said putting the brick in place, a tears formed in his eyes "dimitte me mea cura(forgive my love)" Zim said, leaving Tak to eternal imprisonment.

**End of chapter VIII**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Sophia and the Black sun members

**Chapter IX: healing some scars **

As Loud sound from violon playing Fur Elise awoken Tak from her nightmare, as her eyes open she saw a dark figure playing the violon "ah I've seen you awakened" the figure said to her , "who are you?...Are you zim?" tak asked the figure "no i'm Zimmerman, you know the new kid from your class, that almost broke your boyfriend's neck." Zimmerman said to her. "oh hey how did you find me" she asked him, "you don't remember?" he said to her, she shrugged no "will when I found you, your were withering on the ground while bleeding out, without your disguise luckily i took you to my house bandaged you up." He said to her "ok...Wait your saw me in my true form" she said to him "yes I knew your Irken since the I met you" he said to her "oh anyway I probably need to leave" she said to him "okay just take it easy your still injuries are still healing" he told her as she left

**At Zim's abandoned old base**

It was the first time since Tak step foot at Zim's old base after his death, "it seem so sad, drepressing, and lonely" she said to herself as she entered the base when out nowhere the base's alarm went out "Warning! Warning! Intruder in the base!" the computer said, 15 turrents came out started firing lasers to her "how did the base's power turn on? When Zim died I made sure to disable the power line." Tak thought as she dodged many lasers as she possibably can. As run for cover she heard a faint sound coming the control room "Alert! Alert! Aler- unknown intruder idenified as Invader Zim." The computer said deactivated the turrents. Tak step out of her cover "impossible he's been dead since a..." "a year" a familiar voice finished her thought. She turned to see that no one was there. "I can't beleived she returned to kill me and take my mission again" the voice said as she went to the control room only to find a recording of Zim "I know they are coming to kill me, no use fighting them, I will activate the turrents if they come being me more time to escape. But I love..." the recording continued. In the recording a dark figure was standing behind him. "I love her I love Tak... Recording ended" the recording finished. As she left the base, she felt the ground rumbling as she turning she saw Zim's Voot Runner was taking off.

**End of chapter IX**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Sophia and the Black sun members

**Chapter X: the chase **

As fast she could Tak made into her base and got on her Spittle Runner, to chase the unknown Voot Runner. "Computer track and estimate where is the unknown Voot Runner is heading" Tak commanded to her Spittle's A.I. "Scanning…..the Voot is heading towards a country called Austria" the A.I. told her.

**With Dib **

Dib was still chasing the stranger who shot and killed two agents, "damn bastard still not giving up" the stranger said as he ran away from Dib. "Agent Mothman we're sending out 4 agents to assist you" Agent Raven contacted him. As the stranger stopped he pulled out a colt 911 pistol and fired at Dib, but completely missed him. As the stranger stopped and ran towards a cemetery, a massive fog began to engulf the entire area. "I did what you told me" the stranger said to a mysterious figure that just appeared to him "Good Keef you fulfilled your work, and as promised I will tell you where Zim is" the figure said to him, "he is alive but, he serves me till his death, because I have his soul and I could bend his will to do my bidding." The figure said to Keef coldly and unfeeling, "you son of bitch, you don't deserved anything but, a one way ticket to hell." Keef said and was about to pull his pistol out to shoot the figure, until a sharp pain entered his chest. When he looked down he saw barbed wire stabbing his chest and wrapping around him. "And you're going to be my expendable slave to stall Dib in search of his family's murder." The figure laughed before disappearing into fog.

**With Tak**

As her Spittle Runner landed, onto a safe location, she must remember what the A.I. told her a civil war was happening here, federals were looking I.D. she must avoid them at all cost. As she got off of her Spittle, she noticed a figure was going by the near by town, she followed him, thinking he was the person who piloted the Voot Runner to get here. As she followed him even more to the outskirts of the town a squadron of Austrian soldiers, "halt let me see your I.D." the officer said to him. The reaction of the stranger was him throwing stilettos dead on the soldiers' chest. The officer who survived the stiletto in his chest was backing away from him "who are you" the officer said in terror "I'm the Red death" he said to the officer before stabbing him repeatedly until the body was so disfigured that you can't tell if the body was of a man or a woman. When the "Red Death" turned his head he saw Tak paralyzed with fear, he just smiled at her before throwing a smoke then vanishing into thin air. She left to her Spittle Runner to return to her home.

**With Zim**

As Zim arrived to opera box as planned Erik was waiting for him with a squadron of men wearing armored _Waffenrock _uniforms, "aaahhh Zimmerman you arrived. This Captain Vidal of Zonda Kommandoes, he is my most trusted officer; I'm assigning him to you with his battalion of Zonda Kommandoes." Erik said to Zim. Vidal was a 15 year old, boy "Captain Vidal at your service my commander" Vidal said to Zim. "Zimmerman your new assignment is to recruit your former allied Invaders, to cause the kidnapping of your former leaders" Erik said to Zim "yes my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: the Preparation**

As Dib ran into the fog covered cemetery, while the 4 agents arrived, but they stayed behind to block all exits, where Keef might escape. As Dib stopped he saw shadowy figure charging rapidly towards him. As Dib took out his knife, ready to slit the throat of the figure, until he noticed that a sickle like claw where its right hand is supposed to be, and a pincher like claw where its left hand supposed be. As he took a closer look at the figure its body was like a mangled up corpse. As the figure was about to stab him, with its sickle like claw, Dib noticed a colt pistol next to him. As he picked up the pistol and shot the figure in its head. When the figure dropped to the ground, as Dib came closer with the gun and the knife at his hands, he noticed the mangled corpse figure was Keef. "thank you" that was all Keef could say before, his body turning into a stone like statue then crumbling into dust.

**In Zim's abandoned Space station**

"All right an American space station is going to pass by, but we are going to board them before they report to their government. Our mission is to breach and dismantle the space station to upgrade the Voot Runner into a Voot Carrier. So 30 of us could provide support to Lord Zimmerman." Vidal said to his company of soldiers. He and his men are equipped with compressed smg and luger p08, so they could be able to shoot the weapons and kill the people at the U.S. space station, and Chinese space suit. "Alright Zonda Kommandoes! Get ready to board they're coming any second!" Vidal said.

**U.S. space station**

"This is Houston you have permission to begin expedition 31, I repeat you have permission to begin expedition 31" mission control said, "roger that" Pvt. Johnston said, it his first time in the International Space Station. Suddenly a explosion appeared "攻擊! 攻擊! 攻擊!" A voice shouted repeatedly, as figures appeared they look like they had Chinese space suit. Pvt. Johnston ran to the control room and activated transmission tower "this is I.S.S. were under attack by tàikōng rén, I repeat we're by Chinese astronauts" Pvt. Johnston transmitted. Before one of the astronauts knocked him out. "gut, gut, gut ... sieht aus wie wir hier haben Squealer" one said "glaubst du, er werde jede Nutzung für captian Vidal und Herrn Zimmerman? " the other asked "Hoffen wir, oder wir können ihn wie ihren Schwächlinge töten hahahahaha!" the other said.

**U.S. Pentagon **

"This is I.S.S. were under attack by tàikōng rén, I repeat we're by Chinese astronauts" the transmission ended, "listen, anyone outside this room does not know this message" the president said, "Tell all personal that we're now on DEFCON 3" the president said.

**Back In Zim's abandoned Space station**

"My lord, that Voot Cruiser is complete, what invader planet are we going to recruit first?" Vidal asked to his lord, "the planet Meekrob" Zimmerman said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Meekrob**

"Alright Irken Scum! You have a new playmate. Push him IN!" a Meekrob guard sai pushing another Irken to Tenn's cell. As the Irken was pushed next her cell, she noticed that the Irken was wearing a Duster uniform, trench boots and a cordobés. "So are suppose to rescue me?" she asked the Irken "why yes captured Invader Tenn of Meekrob, but not for the Empire." The Irken said in a familiar voice as Tenn went to take closer look of the Irken, "Zim" Tenn gasped in amazement "they said that you were…." "dead?"

"yes" she said "well I was until an organization revived me, and made me immortal, now I'm here to recruit you into immortality or leave you behind and rot, the choose is yours." He said to her reaching out his hand to her

"I choose….."

**Outside of the Meekrob Prison**

"this Lord Zimmerman begin Operation E.M.P."

"you heard him, Zonda Kommandoes, prepare for breach" Vidal shouted to his troopers, they were wearing Gas masks, _Pickelhaub,_ M1907/10 tunic, M1895 belt, grey M1907 greatcoat, with grey trousers, and finally military grade knee high boots. (A/N basically they look like German soldiers from WW1.) As the Zonda Kommandoes placed C4s at the wall where Zim and Tenn's prison cell were "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…1" Kaboom!

**Tenn's prison cell**

As the smoke cleared, Tenn saw figures, they appeared to be Irken elites at first, but the she noticed that their armor weren't Irken armor, in fact their armor weren't from any planets she knows of. "Folgen mir" one of her soon to be liberators said handing her a Walther P38 pistol. "here attach this to your Pak, this will help you understand them" Zim said handing her a chip-shaped device, she did what she was told. "Lord Zimmerman  
>the Meekrob guards aren't pursuing us, do you think its a trap" a soldier with a service cap told Zim as they ran out of the prison until they were 16 meters away from it. "don't think so, we're out manned, out gunned, and they have advance weaponry. Captain Vidal this is former Invader Tenn of Meekrob" Zim said to his officer. "alright men begin to detonate Emp charges" Captain Vidal ordered his men by his microphone. Instantly after his command the prison was turned into a giant blue ball of pure Electromagnetic Radiation. As they entered the Voot Carrier "Sir is she with us or still with her Fascist Empire." Vidal ask Zim "she's with us" Zim said. As they escape Meekrob's atmosphere, Tenn stared at Zim "so who are you with?" she asked Zim "I'm with the Black Sun Organization" Zim told<p>

**Back in Zim abandoned space station**

As the Voot Cruiser landed in the space station, "So what now?" Tenn asked, "now you can be free, and live with me in Earth for the time being" Zim said

**End of Chapter XII**

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Sophia, the Zonda Kommandoes, and the Black sun members


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: **the war in Austria

"looks like the Republicans are defending the parliament building" Erik announced to Alek and his battalion of Zonda Kommandoes, "sir should we help the Royalists offense?" the Captain ask Erik. "no let them witness the massacre of war" Erik smirked, he knew that the Republican army were equipted with M60s, M16s,M27s, and Scars, while the Loyalist only had FN FAL, B.A.R., and P90s.

**With the Loyalist**

"attention comrades we have fought 9 months we've been in brutal condition of the harsh winter, we witnessed many of our fallen comrades die a agonizing death, but today it all ends" the Royalist officer announced to his squad. As they began their assault, the first wave was torn down by the Republicans MGs. As the squad charged at the building one of the men had his head decapitated by spread of MG fire, while 4 others were cut in half. The squad's captain was the only one left in the entire squad. "mein Gott!" he cursed thinking he was going to die, until…..

**With Erik**

"Alright Charge!" Erik said mounting his horse towards the battle; Alek rode a horse as well, while the Zonda Kommandoes charged on foot. When a Republican guard noticed Erik, it was too late; he was killed by a thrown Halberd. As Erik jumped out of his horse and drew out 2 rapiers and began slicing anyone in his way. While Alek dismount his horse he drew his AK 47 out and fired at one of the guards. Alek witnessed Erik impaling a guard with both of rapiers, then cutting him in half. "Halt what are you? Royalist or Republican?" a Royalist soldier demanded pointing his weapons at them

"we're on your side, and those people with the gas mask are on your side as well." Erik said broadly as he detached the Halberd from the body of a guard and start walking to an entrance of an underground facility.

**In the facility**

"Are you sure that the rebels won't find out this place?" the president of Austria asked Agent Dark booty "I'm sure this place is unknown to the world above. Now hurry to the chamber before it can close" the agent told him as the approach a giant door that has Ziersheibe symbol and inscricption said in large letters **"**স্থানযেখানেউপাস্যনীরব" (translation: the place where god is silent) as they entered the chamber the door closed. "I have waited for you people to bring me a body now my wait truely over." a dark voice said. As they heard the voice all of their guards became wraped in barbed wire, then their throat were slit, Agent Darkbooty was paralzed with seeing a figure appear, it was wearing a mask with a neutral expression which was crying out blood, Frock coat, and a top hat. It appears to have the barbed wires coming out from his back, then as out of the air the figure pulled out a Spada da lato (a Spanish sword) and started charging towards the two men. As the Austrian president fled to the giant door, but was stabbed by the moving barbed wires. He was pulled to the figure only to be decapitated by its sword. While Darkbooty, opened door but was stopped when he saw Erik covered in blood due to slaughtering anyone in the under ground facility "what are you? I Must Know!" Darkbooty asked to the figure and Erik "Have you forgotten so easily?" the figure asked before answering "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread." The figure said darkly, before decapitating him as well. "Masque, how long has it been?" Erik asked the figure, "60 years" Masque said, "well, looks like the Machine, is still intact, lets hope that the other Machines will be operational." Masque said.

**News channel 5**

"It seems that the war on Austria has finally ended on its 9th month, the Democratic Republic of Austria has ended, and the Hapsburg monarchy has given the rule again." The newsman said

A/N:i do not own invader zim nor the cast of the show or the songs, i own only Zonda kommandoes, Sophia and the Black sun members


End file.
